The Avengers Next Gen: Book One: New lives
by Avengers Chicks
Summary: Four girls find themselves in the world of the Avengers! With no way to get back home they end up being part of the super heroes lives. They get kidnapped by AIM and given a new form of Extremis making them super themselves. Will they find out who put them in this world? Rated T and sorry for the bad summary! Please read and tell us what you think. Author:Hailey Emma Kiara Victoria


**(A/N Hey guys…Here is the first chapter of a series of stories that we're going to do…we really hope you will enjoy it because we had a lot of fun writing it. Don't forget to review and we're sorry if the chapters are short…**

**P.S Character's might be a little Oc…Sorry! And this takes place After Iron Man 3)**

**Authored by: Hailey, Emma, Kiara, and Victoria**

**Chapter one: The Three new Avengers…Plus one**

It was early morning in the small town of Middlebury. It was the beginning of the school day and the end of the school year. At the high school in the cafeteria sat three girls, they talked happily about things other people would find strange. One of the girls had short pixie like blonde hair and dark clothing. She held a cell phone and scrolled through pictures. "Oh my god! Look!" she said and thrust the phone into her friends face. "Haha wow…Iron Can…" her friends said. The girl had longish brown hair and glasses; she wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Lemme see…" another girl said taking the phone. She has short-ish blonde hair; she sported a blouse and a skirt. "Ha…Nice Kiara." She said giving the phone back. Kiara smiled and looked back down at the device, "Hey Hailey…" Kiara said. The brown haired girl looked up from the journal she was writing in. "What?" she asked, Kiara smiled "We need to all watch the Avengers." She laughed and Hailey smirked and nodded. "Ya…Emma still hasn't seen it." She said nodding her head in the other blonde's direction. Emma grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

A sudden bright flash of light made the three girls shield their eyes. "Ugh! What in the hell was that?!" Hailey asked rubbing her eyes, there was a gasp and someone hit her hard in the ribs. "OW!" Hailey yelped and glared at Emma "Why did you hit me?!" she asked angrily. Kiara grabbed Hailey by the shoulders and spun her around so she was facing a fancy Malibu mansion, "OH." Hailey whispered. "MY." Kiara said shocked, "LOKI!" Emma squealed. Kiara and Hailey looked at their friend and rolled their eyes.

"How do we get inside?" Emma asked. Hailey and Kiara shrugged and walked toward the house. The girls had their own ideas on how to get in, so they went their separate ways.

Emma walked over to a large window and tapped the glass making the people behind it jump and looked at her in bewilderment. 'Tap. Tap. Tap' she shrugged and picked up a large rock, she threw the rock at the window making it shatter. Emma smiled and walked into the house only to hear the alarm go off "Damn…" she muttered and gave the people in front of her a toothy grin.

Kiara took a less drastic approach; she just opened the front door and made her way to the elevator that lead down to the workshop, the people there were very shocked to see her. Kiara held up her hand and said "Hi!"

The people whom Emma and Kiara appeared in front of were super at the most. The Avenges were having a normal-ish day until the two teens broke into the house, "Who are you?!" Steve Rogers AKA Captain America asked. Kiara and Emma looked at each other then back at the Avengers. "Well I'm Kiara…and that's Emma." Kiara said with a smile. Tony Stark AKA Iron Man stepped forward "Okay! Until we fix this…you can go in the reject corner because you broke my window…" he said pointing to Emma, then to the reject corner where Cap and Thor sat with Dummy. Emma pouted and went to the corner.

Tony looked at Kiara next and saw that she was eating Donuts. "Donut?" she asked holding out the bag. Tony shrugged and took one and said "You don't have to go to the reject corner…"

Kiara grinned and a question popped into her head, "So if you guys are real…is Batman real?" she asked. Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye snorted, "No…he's not real." He said dryly. Kiara blinked then smiled"NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA. " She said and then something fell from the ceiling and into Tony's open Iron Man suit, and from the suit a voice shouted "BATMAN!"

Kiara and Emma started laughing "You're late Hailey!" Emma shouted and all you could hear was a grunt and an "Owww!"

"There's another one of you?!" Bruce Banner AKA The Hulk asked chuckling. "Okay….guys….help! This is very uncomfortable!" Hailey shouted from inside the armor. Tony grinned and began working on getting Hailey out. The clicking sound of heels made the room silent, Pepper Potts walked into the room holding a clipboard. "Tony why is the window broken?" she asked Sternly, Tony pointed to the corner where Emma sat with Cap, Thor, and Dummy. "Her fault, not mine." He said and continued on getting Hailey out of the suit. Pepper's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "Who are the teenagers?" she asked. "Ya…we're still trying to figure that one out…" Natasha Romanoff AKA Black Widow said as she sharpened her knives. Pepper pursed her lips and the Iron Man suit popped open, "Alright come on kid…out you go." Tony said helping Hailey out of the suit. The girl sighed and sat down; she took off her glasses and pouted because they were broken. "Aww man!" Hailey whined and Tony snatched them away from her, Hailey was about to protest but Tony spoke before she could "I can fix this…but I have an invention I think you'd find useful." He said.

Hailey sighed and muttered "Lab rat" under her breath. Emma sat in the corner and glared at Thor which made him uncomfortable. "Why are you glaring at me tiny Midgauradian?" he asked but Emma didn't answer and continued to glare. Thor scooted away from her and tried to ignore her glaring.

Steve nudged her arm and Emma looked up at him with a grin, Steve smiled amused. "So…you were frozen for 70 years?" Emma asked and Steve nodded, Emma smiled and nodded "that's chill…" she said. Steve barked out a laugh "That was cute…your name is Emma right?" he asked Emma nodded with a smile. Rogers held out his hand towards her "It's nice to meet you Emma." He said. Emma smiled and took his hand, "It's nice to meet you too." She said.

On the other side of the room Kiara sat with the two assassins, Kiara and Clint were happily joking about Hailey falling out of the vent and into the Iron Man suit. Natasha sat by them cleaning her guns but listening to the conversation with an amused smile. "Do you know how to shoot an arrow?" Clint asked and Kiara smiled.

Over by the lab tables Bruce and Tony were working on fixing Hailey's eye sight, Pepper placed an ice pack on girl's head and held it there. The redhead glanced at Hailey's shirt and smiled. It read "FE male The original Iron Man….your argument is invalid."

"Nice shirt." She said and Hailey grinned. She held out her fist and Pepper bumped it with her own.

Tony walked over to Hailey and held out a little container to her, "What is it?" Hailey asked opening the little container. "Special contacts. They automatically set to your eyesight but with cool side effects." Tony said with a grin. Hailey "Hmmmmmed" and gently pulled out a contact. The room fell silent and everyone watched her with curiosity. Hailey put the contacts in her eyes one at a time and blinked. Tony smiled excitedly and zapped her ears with something. "Ow! Son of a-" Hailey cursed, She glared at the man "What in the hell was that?!" she asked shouting. Tony chuckled "it comes with the contacts…you'll see in a second." He said moving over to a computer.

Hailey blinked a couple of times as the room got clearer, she jumped when something like the Iron Man HUD came up. "Whoa! She has a blue ring around her eyes instead of brown!" Emma said and ran up towards her friend.

Hailey laughed, her eyes darting around looking at things everyone else couldn't see. "This is so freaking cool!" she shouted happily, Tony grinned and looked up towards the ceiling "Hey JARVIS are you uploaded?" he asked and a calm British voice responded "Yes, sir. I am fully uploaded to Miss Hailey's Hud."

Hailey's eyes widened and she almost flipped out of her chair "Whoa! JARVIS is inside my head!" she said laughing. Kiara snickered "I bet there's a terrible echo then…" she said laughing. Everyone fell silent and Hailey perked up "Incoming call from Nick Fury…" she said and a hologram of Fury popped up in front of them. "Well that was freaky…" Emma said casually. Fury raised an eyebrow when he saw the three girls, "Who in the Sam hell are they?" he asked and the Avengers looked at each other then back at Fury. "Well that one..." Tony pointed to Kiara "is Kiara…Donut girl." Tony turned towards Emma and pointed "That's Emma…girl who broke my window." Tony then lastly put his hands on Hailey's head "And this is Hailey, my new best friend and lab rat."

Hailey glowered and elbowed the billionaire in the ribs. "Well they're your problem! Shield has something on the radar…and it isn't good…get to work!"Fury shouted and disappeared. Everyone sat in silence for a moment before Cap got up and walked over to Tony and Hailey, "We can't keep them Tony…you need to focus on making a new suit. She'll just be a distraction…" he said. Hailey glared at the man "Hey Uncle Sam! "She" is right here! And for your information I wasn't going to get in the way! Now good day Spangles!" she said loudly. Cap was about to speak but Hailey interrupted with a "I said good day!" Cap blinked and went up stairs with Emma in tow.

Tony was grinning the entire time; he turned towards Pepper with puppy dog eyes. "Can we keep her?!" he asked, Pepper sighed but smiled. "Tony…we aren't ready to raise a child…" she said. Hailey cleared her throat and put her finger up to make a point "Ummm guys…already raised…" she said and Tony smiled. "See?! She's like a puppy that's already trained!" he said smiling widely. Pepper laughed and smiled "We'll see…" she said and Hailey's eyes widened.

Clint, Kiara, and Natasha had left a long time ago. They travelled to Tony's indoor shooting range, "Okay don't forget to breathe and keep elbow straight…" Clint said and Kiara nodded taking a breath. She pulled back the bow string and was about to let go when Emma slammed the door open making Kiara let go early and miss her target completely."Emma!" Kiara shouted annoyed. Emma grinned "Who want French fries?" she asked. "Ooooh!" Kiara said and ran out of the room with the bow. "Kiara! Don't run with that!" Clint shouted chasing after her. Natasha chuckled and calmly followed them. Emma looked around the shooting range curiously; she got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. The feeling of being watched. Seeing no one else in the room Emma shrugged it off and moved towards the door only to have someone drop down from the vents, before she could scream there was a white cloth over her nose and mouth.

Kiara, Clint, Natasha, Thor, Pepper, and Cap were munching on fries when Tony, Bruce, and Hailey came up from the lab. Hailey looked around the room and frowned "Where's Emma?" she asked. Steve looked around and frowned, "Last time I saw her…she was telling us there were fries…" Kiara said. The house rumbled and everyone kept still, Clint took his bow from Kiara and pulled an arrow from his quiver. Natasha put her hand on Kiara's shoulder and moved her so she was standing behind them. Tony motioned for Pepper to duck down behind the counter, and she did and started grumbling about hell.

The sound of helicopter blades, "JAVIS?" Tony asked and got no response. "He said he's disconnected from the house…" Hailey hissed and Tony twitched. A light made all of them shield their eyes. Thor held out his hand and Mjolnir made its way to his hand.

A giant claw flew through the window sending glass shards flying. Tony pulled Hailey to the ground making the claw search for a new target. It shoves past Clint and Natasha and grabs Kiara around the waist. It quickly pulls her out another window with Kiara cursing all the way.

Bruce has his hand clenched into fists and he had a green tint to his face. "We can't do anything…they have Kiara…" Clint said angrily. Hailey quickly scrambled to her feet, her eyes zoom in on the pilots to see they were arguing about something. "JARVIS! Hack into their radio frequency!" she commanded and two crackly voices fill her ears. "We need to shoot them down!" One voice shouted, "Not yet! We need the other one!" Another guy shouts. "We'll get her after!" the first guy yells and pushes a button. "No!"

"Run!" Hailey shouts as the missal fly's toward the mansion. Everyone scrambled for the door as the missal made contact. The floor crumbles and glass fly's inwards, the Avengers, Pepper, and Hailey try and make it to safety. All Tony could think was "AWWW NOT AGAIN!"

Sadly Hailey was to slow; the floor she stood on cracked and started to fall apart. The floor gave away and Hailey falls onto her back and begins sliding down to the ocean. "Hailey!" Pepper shouts. Tony gasps and runs, he jumps onto the tilted floor and holds out his arms. "Tony what are you-" Cap was about ask but stopped when he saw the Iron Man armor fly onto Tony's body. Tony as Iron Man flew towards the unconscious girl "Got you! You'll be alright…" he said and began to fly up towards the ruined mansion. "Shit!" Tony shouted when he saw the helicopter coming back, "Sir! This suit isn't battle ready!" JARVIS said urgently. "All Power to jet!" Tony shouted and blasted towards solid ground, Tony jerked forward and fell. He rolled and did his best to protect the girl he was carrying. Tony laid Hailey out and her head rolled to the side "come on kid…do me favor and wake up…" Tony muttered but got no response.

Suddenly the same claw as before knocked Tony fifty feet away and grabbed Hailey. "No!" Tony shouted as the Helicopter flew away. The rest of the tram ran over to him after a few minutes, "Tony!" Pepper shouted and ran over to him. "Are you alright?" she asked concerned, Tony shook his head "No! We have to rebuild the damn house again! And the fact that those bastards got away!" he growled. Steve stared out at the ocean thinking about Emma. "We need to find them…" he said and thought 'Emma's a good kid…I need to find her and make sure she's ok.'

Tony nodded, Natasha cocked her gun and Clint gripped his bow tighter. "But how do we find them?"Bruce asked as he was trying to control his breathing. Tony's armor fell off of his body and he scrambled to his feet. He thought for a moment and gasped and ran towards the ruined mansion like he's been drinking.

The rest of the Avengers and Pepper looked at each other with concerned and confused faces. Tony kicked and pushed debris out of his way making a path to his workshop. Tony pounded his fist on one of the computer consoles and it sparked to life, "Hey JARVIS! You still here buddy?" he asked. "For you sir, Always…" the British voice responded tiredly. "Okay…pull up a screen and display Hailey's vitals." Tony said and JARVIS did as he was told, Bruce opened his mouth and smiled in realization. "Her contacts…" he said and Natasha smiled. "J. Pull up the live video feed." Tony said as he tapped at some computer keys. JARVIS hesitated and asked "Are you sure sir?"

Tony gulped and nodded "Bring it up." He said and JARVIS did. They could see and hear everything.

"I SWEAR TO GOD THAT I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! LET ME GO!" Kiara shouted, "Kiara! Shut up! I don't want to piss off the guys with guns!" Emma hissed. Kiara calmed down to giving their captures death glares instead. Hailey groaned and started to open her eyes; she blinked blood out of her eyes and looked around. She was being dragged which made it hard to see where she was but she managed to see Emma and Kiara being roughly guided in front of her. Hailey coughed some rocky dust out of her lungs and everyone glanced towards her, "Hey Hails…how you feeling?" Kiara asked as they moved. Hailey glared "Fucking fantastic! Thank you for asking!" she said sarcastically. Emma snorted and gave a small smile "Ya…she's okay…she's being an ass…" she said and a guard pushed her forward.

They eventually came to a metal door, one of the guards pushed it open. They were put into chair and were chained to them, the guards left the room and a tense silence filled the air. "Soooo…how screwed are we?" Emma asked bitterly. Kiara just ignored her and tried her best to free herself. Hailey just relaxed in her chair and started to close her eyes when nine voices yelled at her, "Holy mother-" Hailey cursed and looked at Emma and Kiara. "What?" she asked, "Don't fall asleep…you probably have a concussion." Kiara said.

Hailey frowned but perked up "I heard nine voices!" she shouted and her two friends gave her a strange look. "Hailey…you're delirious." Emma said slowly. Hailey glared at her "Nine voices…guys! Contacts!" she said and Kiara and Emma gasped, and then grinned.

"Ummm guys…can you hear me?" Hailey asked uncertainly, "Loud and clear kiddo…you know the best part was you figuring it out…" Tony said his voice echoing in her head. Hailey rolled her eyes "Ya…thanks…are you seeing what I'm seeing?" she asked. "Yes we do and we're still trying to pinpoint your location." Bruce said and Hailey sighed.

The door flew open and the guards walked in with a blonde haired man. Emma's jaw dropped, Kiara groaned and said "You've got to be kidding me…" Hailey looked at the man and said "Well this is going to hurt…"

None other than Aldrich Killian stood before them wearing a thousand watt smile. "Hello Ladies!" he said with a false kindness, "Killian!" Tony shouted making Hailey wince. "Now ladies…it seems you have travelled a long way from your home…and I don't mean Malibu…" Killian said smiling. The girls shifted in their seats "Do you know how we got here?" Emma asked boldly and Killian grinned at her, "Oh yes…and it took a while too…and we're missing one of you…" Killian sighed. Kiara raised an eyebrow "Missing one of us?" she asked but she was ignored.

"He said I could use you little darlings as my new test subjects for Extremis 2.0…." Killian said sounding excited. He turned towards a guard "did you scan them?" he asked and the guard nodded. "The brown haired one has Stark tech in her…." The guard said gruffly. Killian's eyebrows rose and he smiled, he walked up to Hailey and took her chin in his hand tilting her head up. "I'm going to have to ask you a few questions…" he hissed and let her go. A phone started to ring and Killian rolled his eyes "Excuse me ladies…" he said and left the room with the guards. It's been hours since they saw Killian. Hailey quietly conversed with the Avengers while Emma and Kiara drifted off to sleep.

Kiara slowly came back to reality and started to wake up. She jumped when she heard a loud "CRACK!" and a gasp of pain. She opened her eyes and saw that Killian was back, He was trying to get information on Tony and the other Avengers. Hailey spit blood on Killian's shoes "You hit like a bitch." She said with a bloody smile. Killian growled and turned towards the door and pounded on it, the door opened and a guard stepped through. Killian leaned forward and whispered into the man's ear, the guard nodded and left the room. Kiara had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach "Em…Emma wake up!" she hissed. Emma groaned and opened her eyes "What?" she asked blinking. "I think Hailey's going to be tortured…" Kiara said. "Oh damn…" Emma muttered fully awake now. The guard came back into the room holding a towel and a hose, "No!" Tony shouted and it echoed around Hailey's head. Killian pulled out his gun and pistol whipped her unconscious.

The Avengers watched in horror as the towel was placed over Hailey's face. Killian took the hose from the guard and sprayed the girl in the face. Hailey gripped the arm rests of her chair and didn't make a sound, she didn't even move. After a long while Killian sighed and dropped the hose, he yanked the towel off her face "where is your Stark tech?" he asked. Hailey gave a short laugh "Ya…sooooo not telling to that!" she said. Killian hissed and skin began to glow orange and his eyes looked as if they were on fire. "Sir, I have the girl's location." JARVIS said Hailey relaxed and smiled at the news JARVIS gave Tony.

The girls have been missing for hours, the Avengers managed to maintain contact with them at least. Tony during this time started working on his suit. The sounds of torture just made him work faster. Clint and Natasha quietly discussed on how they were going to kill the kidnappers, Cap just cracked his knuckles. "Sir, I have the girl's location."JARVIS said, Tony's head snapped up and the rest of the Avengers scrambled for their gear.

"Bruce bring your medical bag!" Clint yelled over his shoulder as he ran out the door. Tony's armor flew onto his body and he took to the sky but what Killian said made him fly faster "Get them ready for Extremis."

Emma, Kiara, and an unconscious Hailey were taken to a new room with three metal harnesses. Emma paled and Kiara took a deep shaky breath. They were shoved forward and strapped in; Kiara struggled and cursed like a sailor. Emma just sat there silently crying and hoping they would be rescued. Hailey on the other hand was still unconscious; Killian walked up to her and pulled his arm back. When his hand connected with her face it made a loud "Crack" noise. Emma flinched and Kiara growled "Leave her alone!"

Killian smiled and stepped back when three scientists came into the room holding needles. Kiara thrashed around more than before, Emma looked away and squeezed her eyes shut, and Hailey glared and warily watched as the needle pushed into her arm. The pain started immediately, everything burned. Killian walked out of the room and smiled when he heard their screams.

Tony crashed through the cement wall making a door, "Alright J, we're in…what was step two?" he asked. A map popped up on Tony's HUD showing him the layout of the building, "Sir, I picking Extremis signatures…." JARVIS said and little dots appeared on the map. Tony used his jets to move down the long hallways and the rest of the Avengers ran after him. "Stark! What's Extremis?!" Steve asked as he ran. "No time Cap! Tell you later!" Tony shouted and crashed through a steal door.

A crash made Kiara look up despite the pain, Iron Man was there shooting his repulsers. Next came Black Widow and Hawkeye followed by Captain America and Thor. Kiara looked to her and saw Emma crying and screaming in pain, she then looked to her left and saw Hailey gritting her teeth and not making a sound. Iron Man grabbed one of the scientists by the shirt collar and shouted "Where's Killian?!" The scientist cowered "I-I don't know! He left when we injected the girls with Extremis 2.0!" he said and Tony dropped him and looked over at the girls, "What phase are they in?" he asked voice hard. The scientist gulped "they're in the final phase." He said. Bruce walked into the room "What do you mean Extremis 2.0?" he asked trying to keep himself under control. "We perfected the Extremis serum…this serum will them their own unique abilities." The scientist stuttered.

The Avengers looked at each other long enough for the man to stick a gun in his mouth and pull the trigger, Bruce winced and ran over to the girls "Careful Brucie…" Tony said catching up with him. Cap and Thor ripped off the metal clasps that held the girls in their chairs. The strange glow that came from them slowly faded away and cap pulled Emma out of her chair and gently laid her on the floor. Natasha and Clint followed Steve's example and soon Kiara was on the floor as well. Hailey groaned and got to her feet, she stumbled and Tony caught her. "I'm good….maybe I should sit back in the chair…" Hailey said tiredly.

Emma and Kiara slowly sat up and looked around the room, "You girls alright?" Cap asked placing a hand on Emma's shoulder. They nodded and Kiara looked over at Hailey and smiled "How you doing hails?" she asked. "Hailey glanced at her and glared "Oh just peachy! I just love being beaten, waterboared, and burned from the inside out! I think we should do it again sometime!" She said in a sarcastic rant. Emma snickered as Hailey muttered "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Bruce looked at Hailey first because of what happened to her, "Ya…you have a concussion." He said and Hailey coughed. Bruce sighed "And some water in your lungs…" he said and examined her further. "We feel fine…" Emma said and Kiara nodded, "Hailey! Hold still! I need to see if you have any broken ribs!" Bruce said sternly. Hailey pouted as the doctor looked at her bruised skin.

"Hailey you have two broken ribs…you need to take it easy for a little while…" Bruce said and Tony looked at the girl guiltily. Hailey groaned and slowly got to her feet, Emma pouted and walked over to her and gently gave her a hug. Everyone gasped at what was happening, Hailey's wounds were being healed at Emma's touch. Hailey gasped in pain as her ribs snapped back into place. "Emma! You have healing powers!" Kiara said grinning, "Yay…hey can we go some place where I don't have to sleep in a metal chair?" Hailey asked half asleep. Tony laughed "Sure kid…" he said and picked her up.

Shield agents swarmed the building and a Quinjet was waiting for the Avengers on the roof. When the doors to their transport open they saw Pepper sitting next to a blonde haired girl. "Ummm another one popped up…" Pepper said. "Victoria!" Kiara shouted surprised. Hailey snorted "And you guys tell me I'm late…" she muttered as Tony gently set her in one of the seats. "Fashionably" Victoria said with a smile. "How did you get here?" Emma asked sitting next to Cap. Victoria shrugged "I was opening my locker at school and there this bright white light and BOOM! Here I am!" she said and Hailey glared at her when she shouted. "Damn Hails…what happened to you?!" Victoria asked. Hailey grunted "Long story!" she muttered closing her eyes."What happened to you guys?" Victoria asked and Emma and Kiara looked at each other. Emma sighed and started the story from the beginning.


End file.
